warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Scanner
The Codex Scanner is the device used to fill the Codex as its function is to scan objects and enemies that will provide necessary information for the players as they can encounter these targets again. The device also allows the user to see enemies, destructible objects and important objects through walls and obstructions. It is also a rangefinding device that can measure the distance from the scanner to the targeted terrain or object up to 50 meters. Acquisition This can be purchased in a set of 25 pieces from the Gear section of the Market. Cost: credits Tips *While the scanner is active in game, both primary and secondary weapons will be holstered. Melee still works normally as quick attacks. Also, idle animations used in Dojo are activated. *Scanning unalerted and unaware enemies will result in a Stealth Scan, which give players more experience and also count as 2 scans. *You can only carry 100 at a time in a mission. *If you try to scan the same enemy, object or Sentinel a second time during a mission it will not scan. Instead it will say "Target Already Scanned" and make a soft beeping noise. Attempting to scan a fellow Warframe will also display this message (even if it is not possible to scan a fellow player). *Enemies and objects whose requisite number of Codex scans have been completed will be highlighted with a green tint, along with a "Codex Entry Complete" message, preventing the object from being scanned. This can be used to determine which units still have incomplete scans without consulting the Codex. *The Phase scan ability of the Codex Scanner works in a delay of 3 seconds, with 1 second after a blip will cause the detected objects to fade quickly, this can also be heard as a small blip sound. *Codex Scanners can see through walls and other obstacles, allowing for detection of scannable objects behind them. This can be used to detect secret passageways or hidden rooms which have containers within them. This function can also be used to detect and observe enemies from behind cover. Notes *The vision opened, using the Codex Scanner, is directed as 1st Person of a weapon instead of the prior 1st Person of the current Warframe. *The Codex Scanner can be used on clones from Nekros' ability Shadows of the Dead. *The Codex Scanner can be used on Sentinels. This includes both your ally's and your own. *The screen will darken when you are zooming in to take a scan. *The Codex Scanner can be used on Explosive Barrels, Reinforced Glass, Security Consoles, and other miscellaneous objects, but will only give you 10 base Affinity . *The Codex Scanner can be "reloaded" in-game. The marker inside the targeting reticule that shows reload progress will appear. It is "reloaded" in 2 seconds and seems to serve no in-game purpose. *During the Cicero Crisis and on the Earth tileset, the Codex Scanner can be used to scan certain plant life and acquire components to build antitoxins. *The Codex Scanner's maximum detectable distance is 4,999 meters. Bugs *As of Update 11.0.5 if you are downed while holding your Codex Scanner you will not be able to use your secondary weapon and will look like you are holding a gun, even though there is nothing in the hand. *If you aim with the Codex sight, then switch to a gun while aiming, the screen color will stay the same as the Codex Scanner filter. This can be beneficial for sight in bright areas such as Phobos, or detrimental for sight in situations such as a coolant leak on a ship. * Sometimes you can scan some unit or object when you have it already finished in codex. This bug is visible after adding green mark. Bug is getting after complete objective of mission, very often. See also *Market *Codex *Equipment Category:Market Category:Update 11 Category:Tenno